Cartas a un ángel
by HnW
Summary: En la primavera del ocaso de sus años universitarios Takeru e Hikari se encontraban en una época de decisiones donde ambos iban por caminos muy dispares. Sin embargo, lo único que necesitaban para seguir el mismo camino era que Takeru encontrara el lugar adecuado para dejar florecer su inspiración [Reto para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. En la primavera donde florecen las ideas

**En la primavera donde florecen las ideas.**

Llegaban al ocaso de sus años universitarios, siempre fieles el uno al otro dentro de su propia libertad y haya sido por casualidad o destino, compartían el mismo campus universitario. A él le molestaba la distancia entre la facultad de letras con la de educación, sólo por el hecho de tener que recorrer una gran distancia para verla aunque fuese unos minutos pero a ella no le desagradaba del todo. No tenerlo cada a segundo a su lado le daba el aire necesario para poder seguir respirando cuando estuvieran juntos, lo que incluía todo tipo de interpretaciones, aunque eso jamás se lo reconocería y por ello a sus oídos iba la respuesta de que le gustaba ser libre.

Ambos estaban próximos a terminar sus respectivos trabajos de tesis e Hikari estaba a las puertas de empezar a trabajar como educadora de párvulos. Por otro lado, la situación de Takeru era un tanto distinta. A pesar de que su trayectoria académica fuese muy noble y pulida, al momento de comenzar su trabajo de tesis su actitud comenzó a cambiar, partiendo por el hecho de que demoró mucho en encontrar un tema que llenase completamente sus expectativas. Paralelo a sus estudios publicaba una pequeña columna de opinión en un diario la que también se vio afectada poco a poco, aunque sin perder la objetividad de sus frases. Estas se fueron adornando de poesía naturalmente, lo que en un principio fue del agradado del editor y los lectores, pero terminó abusando de ello, peleando con el editor y dejando la revista por coartarle su libertad creativa. Hikari fue la primera en enterarse y el tema se convirtió en un gran disgusto para ambos pues ella estaba de acuerdo con el editor. Una completa traición de su parte, según Takeru.

— ¡No me entiendes! De todas las personas, creí que al menos tú me apoyarías…

— ¡Sí te entiendo! Lo que pasa es que no sabes por dónde puedes volar. Cuando se te pase el enojo puedes venir a verme.

Algo andaba extraño con ella y esa fue la razón por la que no le dijo nada cuando se retiró de su apartamento. Es que ni un atisbo de portazo dio; cerró la puerta con delicadeza pero con el rostro implacable y fue eso lo que le llevó a pensar que tal vez ella sí le entendía y era él quien no sabía de qué iba el mundo. Hace unos meses Yamato ya le había dado a entender lo mismo aunque Sora fue más conciliadora.

—Lo que pasa es que tienes cara de niño.

Fue al baño a mirar su reflejo y también creyó lo mismo. Sus facciones relajadas, casi sonrientes acompañadas de su rostro siempre bien afeitado le quitaban tal vez unos dos años a su apariencia pero no es como si eso importara, ¿no? Frunció el ceño molesto y comprendió la sutileza de su cuñada: no era la apariencia sino la actitud.

Apenas lo había entendido y su enojo había cesado. Haría caso a Hikari y la iría a ver a su departamento, pero antes caminaría por las calles, ordenaría sus pensamientos, compraría unas galletas recién horneadas, compartirían la hora de la once, se perdería en ella y sólo después de eso hablarían de su enojo. Le parecía un buen plan.

Prefería la primavera por sobre el otoño, le gustaba la luminosidad que traía consigo, la vida y la alegría serena, llena de quietud y abrigo. Así como Hikari que en primavera florecía, a él le pasaba que su imaginación fluía en las más románticas expresiones, llenando el cielo de aviones de papel maché manejados por soldaditos de juguete en una misión confidencial de la que dependía el destino del planeta. Gustaba de caminar entre medio de los parques, observar parejas de enamorados, ver crecer las flores y el vuelo de los insectos, algunos sigilosos y otros torpes. Era la fecundidad creativa y estaba llegando a creer que ese día todos habían acordado estropear su imaginación con comentarios dignos del amargado de su hermano. Al pensarlo de esa manera, caía en cuenta de que cada vez se refería más a él con ese peyorativo. Detuvo su andar en plena calle y cada vez se le metía en la cabeza la idea de que se iba alejando más y más del mundo real, como si quisiera vivir en sueños, lejos, allá donde nacen y mueren las estrellas.

Decidió terminar inmediatamente su caminata urbana e ir directo al local de galletas. Era un jueves por la tarde y el día era idóneo para una once en pareja en la privacidad del acogedor departamento de su enamorada, su mayor luz e inspiración.

Hikari sonrió divertida al escuchar el timbre de su apartamento. Con toda la calma del mundo terminó de regar la última de sus plantas, tomó una última inspiración del aire en el balcón y abrió la puerta. Él se veía sonriente y tranquilo pero pudo notar inmediatamente su nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que llevaba algo en las manos ocultas tras su espalda. Cada vez que él le tenía algún regalo simplemente se lo daba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… Tenía la esperanza de que las últimas palabras que le dirigió le hayan llegado en su real significado.

—Traje unas galletas —le extendió la bolsa.

—Y yo tengo listo los preparativos para el té o café —le guiño un ojo divertida. Takeru besó sus labios sin pensarlo mucho, ávido de alguna respuesta a lo que ella no se negó.

—En realidad sólo preparé el té. Tomas café en cada mañana y en las noches que necesitas inspiración y como sé que no vienes por eso… Señor enojón.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía como un niño, tan obvio y predecible, pero a Hikari aquello no parecía importarle demasiado mientras lo arrastraba de la mano hacia el departamento.

Terminaron de ordenar la mesa y cuando el rubio se sentó fue que su acompañante le abrazó por detrás con una mezcla de emociones que era difícil de ponderar para él. Una combinación entre melancolía, alegría, burla y hasta resignación confundida con esperanza, que sentía podía arruinarle la once.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo fue que se te pasó tan rápido el enojo? —Le susurró tranquilamente.

— ¿Es por eso que no has querido formalizar nada conmigo, Hikari-chan?

—Sí.

—Eres un niño, Takeru-kun. Me gusta que seas así, tan soñador… Pero nosotros ya no tenemos ocho años como cuando nos conocimos, ¿me entiendes?

—Lo entiendo pero… Cuando comenzamos nuestra —dudó— relación tampoco quisiste que formalmente fuéramos novios, pero a pesar de eso tampoco lo escondías a los demás. De hecho hacías todo lo que hacía una novia.

Hikari lo estrechó con la delicada fuerza que sólo ella podía hacer mientras suspiraba risueña. Le daba la impresión como si al fin se pudiera liberar una carga y tranquilamente fue a sentarse mientras sentía sobre sí la mirada confusa del rubio.

—Junto con mi familia, Takeru-kun es lo más importante que tengo —sonrió con melancolía—. Lo del inicio de nuestra relación era básicamente porque no me gusta la idea de las formalidades, por un lado. Creo que nos viene a ambos y en particular, siempre quise cuidar tu libertad… De que pudieras extender tus alas por la vida y por el mundo, porque siempre creí que te dedicaras a lo que te dedicaras necesitarías de eso…

— ¿Entonces?

—A lo que quiero llegar —hizo una pausa para servir el té— es que eres tan libre en tu día a día, en tu pensamiento, que no sabes qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Vives el presente y no creo que esté mal, pero si no piensas en el futuro… Eso te traerá problemas si es que ya no los tienes. Nos traerá problemas.

—Sé que tienes razón… Pero me siento tan cómodo lejos del mundo, que cada vez que vuelvo a él me estreso y sulfuro. No te miento si te digo que irá peor. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no pude. Te veo tan feliz en tu abstracción que no me atrevo a interrumpirte, aunque también siento que no hago bien con eso, así que aproveché tu enojo, perdón por eso —juntó sus palmas suavemente.

Si había algo que no entendía Takeru era que incluso viéndose en situaciones complicadas, la belleza de Hikari lo embelesaba aún más. No respondió y comieron con tranquilidad, en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones. No pretendía hacerlo sentir mal pero era necesario ponerle una pausa, se lo imaginaba a ese ritmo peleando con cuanto editor se cruzara por su camino y descartar toda oferta académica para seguir especializando sus estudios. Además estaba casi segura que jamás se había cuestionado su futuro mientras que ella buscaba desde ya su propia estabilidad. ¿Tendrían problemas cuando ella comenzase a trabajar?

A pesar del silencio no fue una once incómoda para ambos, incluso podría decirse que fue provechosa en su comunicación muda. Sumido en sus pensamientos, con las manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija en quién sabe qué, con una seriedad que parecía inmutable a Hikari se le hizo la idea de que había logrado un pequeño cambio en su actitud… y en su apariencia. De pronto se veía demasiado atractivo, con un encanto de una persona establecida, que no pudo evitar que el sonrojo alcanzara hasta sus orejas. Él se dio cuenta de aquello y sonrió, lo que terminó de desarmar a la castaña quien lo fue a buscar a su asiento.

—No sabes cuán guapo te ves así.

Su respuesta fue llevarla a la pieza entre caricias y besos con sabor a miel, despojándose las ropas y entregándose al candor bajo las sábanas. A la castaña le costaba hilar sus pensamientos entre las embestidas que recibía, junto a aquellas manos que recorrían sus piernas con avidez, llenas de una dulce malicia un poco atípica en él. Sabía que alguna idea lo estaba poseyendo nuevamente y la verdad era que en ese momento poco le importaba porque a pesar de su seriedad, veía su propio reflejo en esa mirada tan exquisita y podía sentir su sincero enamoramiento, en una tarde donde todas las maniobras del joven escritor eran sólo para ella.

Hikari despertó en medio de la noche y notó que se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Takeru, quien había prendido la pequeña lámpara del velador y mantenía su mirada fija en el techo, aún serio pero ya más tranquilo.

—Es bueno que te hayas quedado… Después de lo de hace algunas horas no me hubiera gustado despertar sola.

—Te veías preciosa, aún más. Era imposible dormir lejos de ti —seguía observando el techo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —besó su mejilla— pero dime qué es lo que piensas. Desde hace mucho que me tienes con la duda.

—Que tienes razón, no sabía dónde volar pero ya sé cómo arreglarlo. Al menos una parte.

— ¿Desde cuándo que es tan fácil convencerte? —Rio— Digo… ¿Cómo lo arreglarás?

—Lo sabrás en unos días… —y con una sonrisa traviesa volvió el Takeru risueño al que estaba acostumbrada—. Bésame.

No, no era el mismo Takeru.

—Me gustas —y atacó su cuello.

Sin apuros ladeó los besos hacia sus hombros y prosiguió con diligencia por su pecho. Lo que ella desconocía era que cada caricia, cada beso para Takeru era un mundo de imaginación y sueños, que el único respiro que en verdad necesitaba para soportar el mundo presente no era más que ella misma, quien era capaz de hacer salir cada día el sol tras las montañas tan solo con una sonrisa.

~ o ~

Mi primer Takari! Espero que les guste.

Siempre me he imaginado a Takeru como un soñador sin límites y a Hikari como su cable a tierra por lo que quise desarrollar un poco esta idea. Siempre un review o sugerencia es bienvenido. Saluditos!


	2. Epístola de los horizontes oscuros

**Epístola de los horizontes oscuros.**

* * *

—Tienes el sueño muy ligero… —se aferró al abrazo bajo las sábanas— justo que quiero seguir durmiendo hasta tarde.

A pesar de la queja, las palabras de Hikari no podían estar más colmadas de dulzura. No sabía bien lo que ocurría con Takeru, pero sentía cómo su compañía le había brindado nuevos aires y suspiros.

—Si dices eso a mí tampoco me darán ganas de levantarme. ¿Sabes? Te pareces al azúcar flor de las galletas —su sonrisa era tan pura como la de un infante.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —reía entre confusa y halagada—. Es el elogio más extraño que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos.

—Te ves muy dulce así… —acariciaba su cabello— y eres impalpable, demasiado suave y fina. Uno piensa que las galletas se pueden comer solas, pero cuando llevan azúcar flor ya no puedes comerlas sin él nunca más. Además… se derrite más fácil en la boca —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Eres un desfachatado, Takeru! Dime… ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Por favor, ¡estás demasiado extraño! —Hikari no podía aguantar la risa y a modo de respuesta le mordió la mejilla. Jamás le reconocería que era porque no quería soltar el abrazo.

—Y yo soy la galleta. Una vez que te conocí, mi vida no puede estar separada de la tuya.

—Eso es porque tú eres un dulzón.

—También, pero no me puedes culpar.

No eran ni las seis de la mañana pero ellos se hablaban como si la acogedora pieza estuviera inundada por cálidos rayos de luz, de esos que aparecen cerca del mediodía y no parecía importarles en absoluto. Disfrutaban del abrigo bajo las sábanas, del humor ligero y la pequeña pausa que necesitaban hacer. Takeru no le había explicado nada aún, pero de todas formas se sentían más livianos, como dos adultos que volvían a tener la alegría de unos niños que habían encontrado su juguete perdido. Reían, se besaban tímidamente, enlazaban sus manos y en sus mentes comenzaba un pequeño bosquejo de la futura casa que construirían, como si ya hubiesen encontrado el árbol perfecto y robado la madera necesaria junto con un par de clavos en su mayoría oxidados. ¿Y el martillo? Bien venían las piedras hubiera dicho el rubio, pero la castaña no querría correr riesgos con una piedra alevosa. Así eran ellos, siempre contrastándose pero hacia la misma dirección. Si uno de los dos perdía el rumbo, el otro acusaba necesidad.

—No, Takeru. No vamos a faltar a nuestras obligaciones —había tratado de ser tajante—. Además tenemos la noche de viernes y todo el fin de semana para nosotros.

—Vamos Hikari, hoy no tienes que ir al jardín con los niños, no es obligación que hagas la planificación en la oficina.

La futura educadora estaba que le crispaban sus nervios, el temblor en la comisura de sus labios la delataba. No tanto por la actitud de su compañero, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, sino por sentirse débil frente a sus ruegos. No era ni su sonrisa reluciente ni su atractivo actual el que la hacía dudar, pero aquel magnetismo que iba en aumento ya la había dominado

—Hablemos en serio, ¿por qué quieres que no vaya al jardín?

—Porque quiero invitarte a comer a un restaurant.

Hikari sentía como perdía la compostura y el rubio lo notó.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! Te prometo que no quiero que vaguemos. Necesito hacer una prueba. Si gustas, después podemos pasar a una biblioteca para que puedas avanzar con tus planificaciones y yo con lo mío. Por favor mi Hikari-chan, acepta.

Aún recostados bajo las sábanas, posó su mano sobre la de su amada y la miró fijamente esperando su respuesta. De cien ocasiones, en las cien Hikari hubiera respondido con un rotundo e irrefutable no, pero el brillo y la seriedad de la mirada de Takeru le hizo entender que había algo más. Muy en el fondo, era una súplica muda.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró sintiéndose derrotada.

—Gracias, pero no te pongas así. ¿Te parece que te prepare el baño y luego el desayuno? Prometo no interferir en tu trabajo, tus planificaciones de hoy las terminarás hoy, te lo aseguro.

Seguridad. En ese instante era lo que más necesitaba y él se lo brindaba. Sentía que también él comprendía las implicancias de lo que pedía, podía estar más tranquila.

* * *

La ida al restaurante había sido por sobre todas las cosas, agradable. El ambiente, la comida, el vino y la compañía no podían ser mejor. Takeru se explicaba en su lenguaje abstracto y lleno de figuras, lo que a oídos de muchos sería digno de un charlatán, un vende ilusiones y muchas cosas más, pero el hecho de conocerse desde niños le daba una perspectiva distinta. Probablemente por esencia era creativo y soñador, aunque intuía que los hechos que vivieron durante su niñez hicieron que su corazón se cerrara terriblemente y su cerebro lo ocultara con esa alegría tan afable que transmitía al resto. Presentía de alguna manera que aquello contribuyó notablemente a que Takeru tuviera una incapacidad gigantesca para expresarse con palabras concretas en temas de suma importancia personal para él, pero ella no se sentía la más indicada para criticarlo. Ambos habían vivido procesos similares y se acompañaban, respetaban mucho los silencios y la intimidad del otro. Ella lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano y entendía sus limitaciones, mas podía confiar en su mirada llena de determinación desde la primera vez que la vio hace poco menos de veinte años ya. Sentía que el mejor aderezo a aquella salida era él mismo, ¿estaría llegando el momento donde ambos emprenderían juntos el vuelo?

Se sentía demasiado cómoda caminando por las calles junto al rubio, quien la llevaba del hombro tranquilamente. Recorrieron cuadras y cuadras, comieron helados y sintió cómo un recuerdo la visitó: el de sus primeras "citas" donde simplemente caminaban sin rumbo hasta acabar sus conos de helado. Reía en su interior al recordar que ambos hacían hasta lo imposible para demorar en terminarlo. En ellos siempre todo había sido tan espontáneo, ¿cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a estancarse?

El suave beso que Takeru le depositó en su mejilla la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Aquí estamos.

Estaban al frente de la biblioteca.

—No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado —se aferraba de su cintura—. Gracias.

—Te dejaré en un lugar y yo iré al otro extremo para no interrumpirte. También tengo algunas cosas en las que trabajar. Además… —se acercó a su oído— te ves guapísima, me distraerías.

Hikari rió y después de un corto beso entraron al lugar.

Buscó una mesa al centro del sector y un poco timorato dejó su querido maletín sobre la silla. Estaba demasiado ansioso. Cerró los ojos y tranquilo inspiró aire evocando a Hikari, exhaló pensando su futuro. Se sabía la limitante de la situación de ambos y quería poner una pausa.

Ya tenía un esbozo de idea para seguir con sus proyectos, nadie podría rechazar una beca para continuar sus estudios en algo que en verdad le gustaba… pero de todas formas dudaba. Sentía que necesitaba volver un poco a la objetividad pero Hikari lo nublaba, por ser ella, por ir siempre un paso adelante. ¿Por qué él no tenía claras sus intenciones desde el inicio? Aún así, intuía —y un artista no puede ignorar su intuición— que si hacía un rincón sólo para ella, las cosas podrían ir recuperando un buen curso. Era tan solo el primer paso, pero debía darlo. Por Hikari, por él. Por ellos.

Empezar por el inicio es trivial, excepto para él. Hikari era una hermosa persona, imponente como una gran marejada que hacía aflorar todo tipo de figuradas y carnales sensaciones dentro de él. La primera vez que pensó que de verdad la perdería, cuando aún no se conocían lo suficiente, ese era el segunda vez estuvo a un instante del colapso.

Entendía que sus silenciosas acciones también podrían llevarlo al mismo estado actualmente.

Si en aquel entonces la hubiese perdido, estaba seguro que el sol jamás hubiera vuelto a salir tras la montaña y no era algo que quisiera imaginar. Estaba bien partir por ahí, al borde del abismo de la desesperación y la locura absoluta, porque probablemente la forma más sincera de valorar una existencia es cuando desaparece, el ocaso de su luz.

Y con esa punzada en el corazón escribió, escribió como si no hubiera ni hoy ni mañana.

* * *

Hikari era un sol, lo que contrastaba con los tintes de la versión final de su escrito. Después de estar en la biblioteca habían pasado al departamento del escritor, compartido pizzas cortesía de la castaña, viendo películas como cualquier pareja haría durante el fin de semana. Al día siguiente le había preparado el desayuno porque lo notaba agotado y un poco confuso, cosa que él le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero la realidad era que se había quedado sin palabras.

Cuando se despidieron en la tarde, él le dijo que recién el lunes podría explicarle su idea, que no se vieran hasta ese entonces. A ella le pareció bien y para infundirle tranquilidad lo besó largamente sin ninguna prisa, tan despacio que lo hacía arder a fuego lento. Al separarse, el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en el pómulo derecho y cerró la puerta no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa. Hikari no pudo más que sonreír de vuelta, así había sido el primer beso que él le había dado. Ya se podía hacer una idea de lo que pretendía su compañero.

Sabía que el lunes tenía que presentarse con su profesor guía, hablar de su próxima idea pero resultó que ocupó todo el fin de semana en pulir cada uno de los detalles de la carta que quería entregarle a Hikari. Lo más importante en esos momentos era decirle en su propio lenguaje lo importante que era ella para él. El resto era secundario.

* * *

" _Lo recuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Mi madre sostenía con fuerza mi mano mientras la ancha espalda de mi padre se hacía cada vez más lejana, al igual que la silente mirada de mi hermano mayor. El azul de sus ojos no hacía más que resaltar en esa mañana tan gris, como si el tiempo hubiera muerto en ese instante de inercia. Aquel día el sol se negó a salir temprano y cuando se dignó a hacerlo se escondió tras densas nubes hasta la temprana hora de su retirada, lo que me hizo sentir un abandono que pensé que no volvería a vivir, pero no pude estar más equivocado. Aquellos momentos siguieron apareciendo ocasionalmente en mi vida._

 _En el momento en que la oscuridad abrazó al horizonte que tenía en frente, mi vida no volvió a ser la misma. El terror y la desolación que aceleraban mi pulso no respondían a que el entorno se hubiese tornado inerte como el vacío de la noche, sino que la luz había desaparecido frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera haber hecho algo por evitarlo._

 _Lo entendí de esa manera después de haberte conocido._

 _Lo único que resaltaba en ese infinito horizonte de oscuridad era el blanquecino resplandor de aquellas plumas rotas que caían de las tristes alas de mi ángel próximo a morir. Nunca en mi vida había entendido mucho acerca del verdadero miedo hasta que lo vi todo negro por primera vez. Aquellas alas que representaban la esperanza iban cayendo oscilantes y sin vida al suelo, aunque apenas podía seguir mirando, sentía como se iban acumulando cerca de mis manos. Desde ese entonces comencé a asociar las carencias a la oscuridad, ya sea la muerte o la desaparición de la luz. Con la aparición de ese digi huevo quería aferrarme a la creencia de que yo podía ser un pequeño faro en aquel lugar tan fatídico, ser la esperanza en ese abismo._

 _Mi ángel volvió a mí y mi corazón abrasó aquella tierna luz en forma de huevo, llevando a un rincón muy apartado todo el dolor que había sentido en esos momentos. Porque en ese entonces, no podía hacer más que olvidar y apretar los puños cuando los recuerdos me persiguieran._

 _Pasó un tiempo indefinido hasta que nos conocimos. De lo poco que había podido entender entre tanto vaivén era que representabas la luz y eso siempre me hizo sentir cercano a ti, más allá de ser los pequeños del grupo. No fue tu ángel el que dejó de existir, pero sí su fiel compañero, su único amigo. Sentí una decepción tremenda al ver como la oscuridad cobraba una nueva víctima y aunque era muy pequeño como para expresarlo con palabras, quería apoyarte. Decirte que si tenías miedo, yo podía compartirlo contigo, pero al final lo único que hacía era estar a tu lado. Tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser me atraía para permanecer siempre cerca de ti, como si fueras la luz que me permitiera enfrentar la propia oscuridad que se albergaba en mi ingenuo corazón._

 _Tal vez por eso estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme por ti y morir solo en la cuerda, porque pensaba que de alguna forma sin luz nadie podría tener esperanza. Tú te negaste a soltarme, sabiendo que eso te llevaría inevitablemente a la muerte… casi fue así. Viéndolo desde la distancia, es probable que ese gesto me haya hecho pasar de estar dispuesto al sacrificio a luchar sin intención de morir, lo que pudo elevar nuevamente a Patamon. Pero como iba siendo la tónica entre nosotros, no pasó un buen tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de aquello… Cuando nos reencontráramos en el salón de clases tres años después._

 _Iban pasando los días y sin darme cuenta comencé a soñar con la idea de que ambos debíamos coexistir. Lentamente estaba dejando de pensar en mí, observándote siempre un paso delante de mí, fijándome en tus delgados hombros que llamaban sin prisa a mis manos a apoyarse en ellos. Ese sentimiento de niñez iba creciendo poco a poco, siendo mi primer pensamiento que quería existir junto a ti, más allá del tacto, de los besos y las declaraciones. Tal vez suene ambicioso, pero era como si hubiese querido proteger el mundo contigo, porque un mundo sin luz y esperanza era un mundo muerto. Y así, bajo tu luz que iluminaba la montaña y llamaba al sol nacer podía reconocerme sin tapujos que eras mi primer amor y único amor._

 _Un mundo muerto. Eso fue lo primero que imaginé cuando te vi desaparecer por unos cortos instantes durante la clase, como si en ese momento el pánico de sentirme sin futuro me recorriera de pies a cabeza, una sensación tan gélida como agónica que me quitó el aire y también la cordura._

 _Agradezco a aquel faro que le dio energías a Gatomon y de alguna forma me las dio a mí sin querer. La presencia de Angewomon me infundió algo de tranquilidad entre tanta locura y desesperación, porque de lo que estuvimos dentro de aquel mundo apenas puedo recordar, excepto la sonrisa que se formó en tus labios al ver que logramos llegar junto a ti; me hizo sentir lleno de vida y determinación. Recuerdo también la expresión de congoja en tu rostro antes de volver y prometí que estaría siempre para ti. Lo único que recuerdo tiene que ver contigo._

 _Ya en la orilla de la playa de nuestro mundo estuve tentado de abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, besarte desesperado, liberar mis sentimientos pero no pude hacer nada más que acompañarte hasta tu casa sin mediar palabras, incluso con Patamon y Gatomon adelantados en el camino. Tú entendías el motivo de mi respiración tan agitada y cuando estábamos por despedirnos ya cerca de tu casa, rompiste la distancia entre nuestros rostros y sin mirarme a los ojos dijiste suavemente que te esperara un tiempo… Y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué hago contigo? Esperé y fui paciente, sólo para ahora recién darme cuenta de que el único que te hizo esperar después de eso fui yo. De verdad, lo siento mucho._

 _Con todo esto no hago más que reafirmar la importancia que tienes en mi vida. De cómo iluminaste mi corazón y me hiciste enfrentar mis temores más profundos, así como los más antiguos. Un te amo se queda corto, Hikari._

' _Deep abysses I sink into and behind the light I go._

 _My long journey never end but I will receive what I send._

 _Nox, the night and key._

 _I will open your old mistery'_

 _Takeru"._

* * *

 _~o~_

Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y en verdad lo lamento, espero que les guste esta actualización y que no se me haya pasado ningún dedazo. La cita al final de la carta es del tema "Clavicula Nox" de Therion que me sirvió de inspiración mientras escribía esa parte.

Ha sido difícil escribir esto, se tornó más de lo personal de lo que pensé desde un inicio y... duele. Nos veremos pronto, gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows.


End file.
